


Overprotective Big Brother

by Parzival



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gives Gabriel the big brother talk basically, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parzival/pseuds/Parzival





	Overprotective Big Brother

When Dean walked into the bunker and saw Sam curled around the archangel turned trickster he couldn't say he was that surprised. They hadn't exactly been subtle about their feelings since Gabriel had been resurrected. 

Dean, with his amazing luck, had had to find out the hard way and nope he was not thinking about the sight of Gabriel pushed up against Sams wall at all, definitely not. Damn now he needed brain bleach.

Sam was snoring lightly, his arms wrapped around Gabriel who's eyes darted to Dean as he walked into the room. His famous trickster smirk was firmly in place, 

"Have you lost Cas or are you refusing to talk about your feelings again?" Gabriel asked as Dean flung himself down in the armchair. 

"I don't care if you're an angel I will put a bullet through you if you don't shut up," Dean snapped, the archangel had struck a nerve. Cas had wanted to talk to him about the thing they had going on but it was a subject Dean didn't want to touch, at all. 

"I'd like to see you try Deano, wouldn't want to upset Sammy would you?" 

Dean swallowed, he had been meaning to speak to Gabriel for a while about the whole SamandGabe thing, but he didn't want Sam to get pissed with his whole overprotective big brother act. But Sam was asleep right now and Gabriel was staring at him like he was expecting Dean to say something. 

"Right Gabriel, mention a word of this to Sammy, and I'll make you sleep outside myself. This whole thing you two have got going on," Dean gesticulated wildly, "Basically you hurt Sammy, you try to screw him over, you cause him pain, you'll find yourself deep fried in holy oil. After Ruby, hell even after Maddison, the kid has issues, and I will not let him be hurt again because you angels think you rule the joint. Sam deserves someone who loves him after the demon blood and starting the apocalypse and all the other shit he's went through. You hurt my baby brother and I won't stop until you suffer too, understand me Gabriel?" 

The archangels eyes widened before turning his head to look at Sam and then Dean. 

"If I wanted to screw him over Dean, I could have trapped him in TV land again, and I have no intention of hurting Sammy, I swear on Dad. After everything my family put him through I'm not going to let anyone hurt him again. So you can put your holy oil away, because I'm not going to be leaving him anytime soon. He means a lot to me Dean, just because you panic over the idea that you might be in love with an angel doesn't mean everyone else does." 

Dean glared at Gabriel for the being in love comment before muttering something and storming out. 

Gabriel relaxed into Sams arms and felt them tightening around him.  
"You mean a lot to me too Gabe," the youngest Winchester murmured before slipping back into sleep. Gabriel smiled and ruffled Sams hair gently, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
